A convertible vehicle of this kind is known from practice and comprises a top which can be displaced between a closed position, in which the vehicle interior is covered, and a storage position, in which the vehicle interior is open toward the top. For actuation, the top comprises a top linkage, which has a linkage arrangement on both sides with respect to a vertical longitudinal center plane of the vehicle, each linkage arrangement extending through a linkage exit opening at the upper side of a vehicle trim when the top is in the closed position. When the top is in the storage position, in which it is typically accommodated in a rear-side top storage box of the vehicle in question, each of the linkage exit openings is closed by a cover. Each cover comprises a panel which can be displaced between a cover position, in which it fills the respective linkage exit opening, and an open position, in which the respective linkage exit opening is open. Depending on the embodiment, the panels can be designed in the manner of flaps or as sliding lid elements. Sliding panels are cost-efficient. Driving of the sliding panels can be realized by way of direct coupling with the top linkage. However, integrating the sliding panels into a vehicle trim without limiting the freedom of design as far as the trim is concerned has proven difficult so far.
The object of the invention is to provide a convertible vehicle of the kind mentioned above in which the covers for the linkage exit openings are adapted to the vehicle trim in an optimized manner.
This object is attained according to the invention by the convertible vehicle having the features of claim 1.
Thus, according to the invention, a convertible vehicle is proposed that has covers for linkage exit openings. For being displaced between their cover position and open position, the panels of the covers are each guided on a guiding device, which guides the panels on a curved track in the direction of the vehicle front and outward in the transverse direction with respect to the longitudinal center plane of the vehicle when the panels are displaced from the cover position into the open position. When the linkage exit openings are being opened, this trajectory of the panels allows the panels to be guided into a structural space of the vehicle structure that is not needed for other vehicle components. In particular, it is possible for the guiding devices to be arranged in such a manner that they are not located in a structural space that is taken up by the top linkage when the top is in the closed position. Additionally, the outward displacement of the panels in the transverse direction of the vehicle allows the passenger space in the area of a rear bench or of backseats of the vehicle in question to be wide and to not be limited by the displacement path of the panels. In this way, a lot of shoulder room can be realized for the passengers on the rear bench or backseats of the vehicle in question. The curved track in the vehicle transverse direction as defined by the guiding device also allows designing the panels with a smallest possible outline, which is defined only by the required minimal size of the linkage exit opening in relation to the top linkage. The displacement path and the arrangement of the panels in their open position have no impact on their dimensions.
The top of the convertible vehicle according to the invention can be a folding top, which has a foldable top cover, or a retractable hard top, which has rigid roof shells.
In a particular embodiment of the convertible vehicle according to the invention, the guiding device comprises two guide rails, each of which is engaged by a slider arrangement of the panel. In particular, the two guide rails run substantially parallel to each other and have a matching curvature.
In order for the panels to be guided in a positionally stable manner, each guide rail preferably has two guide tracks, each of which is engaged by a slider of the respective slider arrangement. In particular, each of the guide tracks has an inclined section in its rearward end portion, via which the respective panel is lowered below the plane of the vehicle trim so that the panel can be moved below the vehicle trim without collision.
The guide rails are preferably arranged in such a manner that a rearward section runs along the edges of the respective linkage exit opening that extend in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
In particular, the guide rails can have a course that follows an inner beltline of the vehicle trim. The inner beltline defines the shoulder room available to the passengers.
When being displaced from the cover position into the open position, the panels rotate because of the course of the guiding devices. In particular, the panels are turned by approximately 26° to 50° about a respective panel normal in relation to their closed position when they are in their open position
The covers or the panels can each be provided with a drive device. Said drive device can drive the panels via a coupling link, a control rod, a drive cable or a gear mechanism. In particular, the drive device can also be formed by the top linkage itself, to which the coupling link, the control rod or the drive cable are linked.
It is contemplated that each panel is pre-tensioned in the direction of its respective cover position by means of a spring device or the like, thus being kept in the cover position when the top is in the storage position.
Moreover, it is contemplated that in order for the panels to be driven, the panels are displaced or pushed into the respective support position by links of the top linkage during displacement of the top into the closed position.
Other advantages and advantageous embodiments are apparent from the description, the drawing and the claims.